the_stuingtion_and_hiatt_grey_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Grace
Grace is the tritagonist of Disney's 2004 film Home on the Range. Backstory In " ", it's revealed that Grace has had a tragic calf-hood, when she was 3 months old, she was taken from her mother. And what was worse us that her new owner was a cruel, vicious man. Whom abused Grace to no end, Bio Personality Grace is a cow owned by Pearl, and she resides on Pearl's farm Little Patch of Heaven. Unlike Maggie and Mrs. Calloway, Grace tends to be more of a follower than a leader. She is very sweet, optimistic, and happy-go-lucky cow, and sometimes plays peacemaker between her two headstrong friends. Grace is one of the only cows who is completely immune to the hypnotic yodeling of Alameda Slim; this immunity is apparently due to Grace's complete tone-deafness. However, Grace appears to have no clue that she is tone-deaf; she loves to sing (and is usually off-key) and considers herself to have perfect pitch. One of example of Grace's sweetness is shown in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle go Missing in Action: The Beginning when the team are escaping the villains and Ocellus gets stuck, Grace quickly races back to help Gallus and Gabby free her. Only for her to get snatched by the tail by Bellwether, as Changelings and Battle Terminator Droids opened fire on the 3 younger individuals. As the 3 were prepared to get Grace away, Grace knew that they would only get overwhelmed by the Changelings and Battle Terminator Droids' numbers and later taken to be turned into Sith or worse, killed. As she yelled at them to escape while they could. Which they reluctantly did so, promising Grace they would return to rescue her. Plus, Grace plays a peace keeper in the series trying to insure none of the crew break into fights, and is also one to provide a shoulder for most to cry on, like she did with Sylveon when Brian was murdered by a crazy motorist. Physical Appearance Grace is a female golden, yellow cow with a huge dark golden spot on her back, with a pink muzzle. Skills and Abilities Trivia *Grace will meet Thomas, Twilight Sparkle, Steamy, Puffy, and Shai-Shay in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle go Home on the Range. *Grace will meet Ed, Edd, n Eddy in Ed, Edd, n Eddy go Home on the Range. *Grace will meet Team Nelvana, Team Griffin/Eeveelution, and their friends in Little Bear goes Home on the Range. *Grace then guest stars in Ed, Edd, n Eddy meet Peter Pan, Ed, Edd, n Eddy meet Aladdin, Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures of Toy Story, Ed, Edd, n Eddy meet The Little Mermaid, Little Bear goes to Barnyard: The Original Party Animals, and Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Chicken Little. *Grace then joins The League of Ed-venturers in "Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures of The Rescuers Down Under". Category:HEROINES Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Females Category:Cows Category:Pets Category:Optimistic Characters Category:Pacifists Category:Selfless Characters Category:Tone Deaf Category:Voice of Reason Category:Intelligent characters Category:Kidnapped characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Sacrificed Characters Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures allies Category:Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Great Adventures allies Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures allies Category:Little Bear's Adventures allies Category:The League of Ed-venturers Category:Non Force Sensitive characters Category:Happy-go-Lucky Category:Victims of Thanos' Snap